Chelsea
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = Europe | country = England | state = | city = London | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = | 1st = Dracula's Daughter (1936) }} Chelsea is an area of West London, England, bounded to the south by the River Thames, where its frontage runs from Chelsea Bridge along the Chelsea Embankment, Cheyne Walk, Lots Road and Chelsea Harbour. Its eastern boundary was once defined by the River Westbourne, which is now in a pipe above Sloane Square tube station. The modern eastern boundary is Chelsea Bridge Road and the lower half of Sloane Street, including Sloane Square, along with parts of Belgravia. To the north and northwest, the area fades into Knightsbridge and South Kensington, but it is safe to say that the area north of King's Road as far northwest as Fulham Road is part of Chelsea. Actor Jon Pertwee, who played Paul Henderson in "The Cloak" segment of the 1971 film The House That Dripped Blood was born in Chelsea on July 7th, 1919. Points of Interest ; Brook's Book Shop: Brook's Book Shop was a small business located in Chelsea, England. It was a three-story building with upper rooms for rent, with the ground floor being used as the book store proper. Presumably, the proprietor of the store, Brooks, occupied living quarters on the second floor. The third floor of the building was a studio. In 1936, the vampire Countess Marya Zeleska and her valet Sandor rented a room there where Zeleska practiced her painting. She had Sandor bring a young woman named Lili over to the studio to model for her. Marya mesmerized Lili with her ring and then drank her blood. Dracula's Daughter (1936) ; St. Mary's Hospital: St. Mary's Hospital was a general medical center located in London that operated during the 1930s. Psychiatrist Jeffrey Garth maintained an office there with his assistant, Janet Blake. One of the nurses who worked there was a woman named Miss Peabody. In 1936, the body of a man was admitted to the hospital where it was discovered that he had died due to an extreme loss of blood. Two puncture wounds were discovered on the side of his neck. Later, a woman named Lili was admitted, who had fallen unconscious after exhibiting similar symptoms. She later died as a result of blood loss combined with hysteria. Dracula's Daughter (1936) Films that take place in * Dracula's Daughter (1936) TV shows that take place in Books that take place in Characters from People who were born in * Jon Pertwee People who died in * Christopher Lee * Michael Coles Notes & Trivia * There are also two areas called Chelsea in New York City. One is in the borough of Manhattan and the other is in Staten Island. * Chelsea is also the name of a city in Suffolk County, Massachusetts. * Chelsea is also a common female first name. An example would be Chelsea, a young victim of Jason Voorhees played by Willa Ford in the 2009 remake of Friday the 13th. External Links * at Wikipedia * Chelsea at the Holosuite References ---- Category:England